Sisters
by not-so-dumb-blonde
Summary: What the ruddy hell are dementors' 'They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban,' said Aunt Petunia. 'How d'you know that' he asked her. Aunt Petunia looked appalled with herself'I heard that awful boy telling her about them years ago.' This that story.


A/N: Okay, so I wrote this before DH. It still sucks though. However, I still wish you would read. Reviews always loved ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the books . . .

An eighteen year-old Petunia Evans looked out of the window of their little house in Surrey. It was late, almost midnight, yet she heard her sister laughing. It was Christmas break, and Lily had brought home that Potter boy from _that_ school. Jimmy? John? She wasn't sure what his first name was. All she knew was that the clock had struck a.m. hours, and her perfect sister was outside in their backyard rolling in the snow with a boy and laughing about it. Petunia then stepped outside of the house to see if she could get a closer look.

"We're going to get caught!" her sister shrieked, with a smile still plastered on her face.

The Potter boy just smirked.

"Fine, but when Mafalda Hopkirk sends us both owls reporting that we've broken the Statute of Secrecy, I'm not going to be laughing when we get our own personal cells in Azkaban!"

He rolled his eyes. "Lils, if you practiced you could be able to fight off the dementors in prison."

Prison, Petunia thought. That Azka-place was a prison?

"Right after they snap our wands, I suppose?" She replied tartly, her arms akimbo.

The black-haired boy laughed, taking her in his arms. "You were right. I just want to see your Patronus."

Petunia watched a satisfied grin form on her sister's lips. "I knew it!"

The older of the two girls' mind was running rampant. What the ruddy hell was a Patronus?

Then, Petunia saw the couple break apart, and the boy grab his wooden stick out of his back pocket. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

Lily gave in and nodded. The boy pointed his stick up to the sky and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_." A burst of light came, but nothing really happened. The boy looked as if he was thinking harder and shouted the words again. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Immediately, a huge burst of light and vapor erupted from the thin piece of wood, and the combination took the form of a stag with its huge horns displaying themselves majestically. Petunia had never seen anything so marvelous. Could her sister do that?

"A full body Patronus. A stag, of course." Petunia did not know what that meant. " I'm impressed, Potter." Lily smiled accordingly, taking her wand out of the pocket from inside her fluffy muggle bathrobe. The red-haired beauty held it up to the moonlight and shouted the incantation. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Petunia watched immediately as the same light and vapor erupt from her little sister's stick and form a doe. Not quite as majestic as its male counterpart but beautiful all the same. Lily's ears went pink. "I can't believe it has taken me this long to get the courage to show you."

"I think I always knew."

The younger sister rolled her eyes. "Arrogant, bullying toe-rag."

He smirked, messing up his already untidy black hair. "But you love me."

His response was in almost a whisper. He retreated to her form to kiss her hard on the mouth. Petunia watched them as their kiss deepened, making a mental note to teach her Vernon how to snog this way. That Potter boy was actually putting his hand inside her sister's bathrobe!

"Sirius is furious with me!" He stated matter-of-factly, breaking their kiss but not the closeness.

She giggled. "Is your boyfriend mad that you made him go to Remus' for Christmas?"

Petunia laughed at her sister's joke but wondered why this 'serious' person wouldn't go to his own house for the holiday.

"No. He just . . .misses my company. That's all."

"Riiight." She joked, patting his chest. "You know he's always wondering what we're doing. You'd think he was jealous of little ole me!"

"Nah. He just wants to see your knickers in a ball on the floor."

Lily just rolled her eyes, and Petunia's eyes grew large.

The older sister noticed that there was easiness between the two of them that she had not noticed. She wondered how they achieved such easy conversation. Then she saw the expression on her sister's face change drastically.

"James." That was it! Petunia yelled inwardly to herself.

Twinkling hazel met emerald green. "Yeah, Lils?"

There was a pregnant pause. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, eating her breath. James kissed her on the top of the head to encourage her to speak if she had something to say.

"You're a pureblood, right?"

The messy-haired boy raised an eyebrow and nodded. Petunia had no idea what her sister was talking about.

"The dementors can sense that you have nothing but wizard blood and that I'm muggle-born, can't they?"

Petunia saw darkness cast itself over, painful as it was to admit it, the boy's handsome features. "Rubbish! Never say that again, Lily! No, they can't."

A piece of soul was simply a piece of soul to the hooded figures that drained happiness from the world. They both knew that. However, something seemed to be bothering Lily.

"Dumbledore told me in his office recently that he doesn't think that the dementors will be guarding Azkaban too much longer, that they will be out of the Ministry's grasp. . ." Her voice trailed.

"You mean Lord Voldemort?"

Petunia watched her sister wince and nod. Who was this person that seemed to cause their blood to run cold?

"James, has Dumbledore talked with you about the Order of the Phoenix?"

He nodded. "It scares me too. Death is happening everyday. Sirius told me that his brother Regulus and cousin Bellatrix joined up with the Death Eaters, and as soon as Bella's sister Narcissa marries Lucius Malfoy, they will join too."

Petunia noticed her sister's pensive face, and there was once again silence between them. And after what seemed like hours, Lily spoke,

"I want to join. The Order, I mean. Don't say I'm too damn fragile! I'm a bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!"

The older sister looked at the boy's face. He was obviously taken aback. The red-head placed a hand on his chest and smirked, "I can curse just like Sirius can."

He chortled lightly. "Darling, no one can curse like Sirius," His smile then turned somber, back to the subject at hand. "I believe you are brave, Lily. I know you are, but are you willing to risk your life for . . ."

"Yes. To all of the above. I'm ready."

Petunia was frightened by all of this. It scared her immensely that her baby sister's 'abilities' would cause her to be in grave danger. She had always been somewhat proud of Lily. However, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. If this lot was going to bring her sister near death, then she would have nothing to do with it. Petunia wrapped her arms tightly around her torso and walked indoors from the freezing air. As she walked in her bedroom, Petunia Evans made a vow to herself never to approve of her sister again. As far as she was concerned, Lily was a freak.


End file.
